fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Me's A Crowd
This is the second episode of Sci-Fi Club. Synopsis Connor, being an only child, clones himself to help with chores, which quickly backfires. Transcript (Emmett, Luke and Fluxx are casually watching a movie, but Connor walks in. The others roll their eyes.) (Connor) Sorry, I'm late. I had to polish the silverware. (Fluxx) That's been the 5th time in a row you've been late! (Connor) Hey! I'm an only child. (Emmett) Well you can't keep on being late! (Connor) Wait? I have an idea! (Luke) Love potion? (Connor glares at Luke, who wiggles his eyebrows.) (Connor) No, you sicko! Believe me, the last thing I need is a younger sibling! (Fluxx and Luke glare at Connor.) (Connor) No offense, guys. But cloning was my idea! (It cuts to Connor inside a pod connected to another pod.) (Emmett) Are you sure about this? This hasn't been tested on humans yet. (Connor) Fine. Luke, get in here. (Connor exits the pod as Luke enters it. Emmett presses a button resembling an up arrow in front of a small screen saying "1". He then presses a button on the control module. A blue light emits from the machine and two Lukes step out of their respective pods. (Luke) Whoa! Another me! (Luke #2) I know, right? (Connor) *shoves Luke #2 outside* Yeah, yeah. The Clone-O-Matic 3000 is fully functional. Now's let's TWO this! (Everyvody else facepalms as he runs into a pod and Emmett presses the button and the blue light appears again. The two Connors step out.) (Emmett) And that's your perfect duplicate, give or take a few atoms. (Connor) Hey, good looking! (Fluxx) Of course. (Connor #2) Greetings, my biological equal! Lovely day we are having, is it not! (Connor) ��. Well, that was unexpected. (Emmett) Son of a glitch! (Fluxx) Literally! (Connor, angrily) What's that supposed to mean? (Connor #2) Calm down. Emmett was referring to a programming error in the Clone-O-Matic 3000. (Emmett) We have to make a new one! There's no telling what could happen if your clone was let out of this treehouse! (Connor) He'll just have to do. Wait, I have to name you. (A thought bubble appears over Connor's head. It says "Connor" but the "nor" is replaced by "two".) (Connor) Contwo! (The next day, Connor comes back from school to see Contwo, with a two on his shirt, dusting the furniture.) (Connor) Hey, man. Who's mowing the lawn? (Contwo) Come and see. (They go outside to see another Connor, with unkempt hair, derp eyes and a 2.5 on his shirt mowing the lawn in a drunken manner.) (Contwo) Never clone a clone. (Connor #2.5 runs to Connor.) (Connor #2.5) Daddy! (Connor's mom from inside the house) Connor, wash the dishes, clean the windows and bring out the supplies for dinner! We're having macaroni and roast beef! (Connor) Ok mom! Two more clones, coming up! (Connor runs into the treehouse and sees Emmett tinkering with the Clone-O-Matic 3000.) (Connor) Move aside, Emmett! I need to whip up some more clones! (Emmett) No can do. It's glitchy. (Connor) That's exactly what you said when I made Contwo, and he hasn't destroyed my house yet. (Emmett) *sigh* Fine. Go ahead. (Blue lights emit from the treehouse and three Connors exit. It then cuts to a montage of Connor being told to do various chores at once, and then cloning himself. His dad is walking by and sees a Connor run past him holding a feather duster. He then sees another Connor run past him with a spray bottle. The dad looks at his mug of coffee, then throws in on the floor. A Connor with a broom comes to sweep it, prompting the dad to flee in fear. The montage ends with Connor taking a nap and his tired clones walking in.) (Connor #7) Wake up! (Connor) *wakes up* Huh? (Connor #16) We're exhausted. We deserve to nap too. (Connor) Get lost, guys. Get back to work. (Connor #4) No, you! We've been worked to the bone! And all you can do is nap! Now get up, you lazy bum! (Connor) Look, I need my naps. I've been doing this for 7 years! You've been doing this for seven days. Gimme a break. (Contwo) Oh, a break you desire, a break you shall receive! (It cuts to Connor being thrown into the Portal-Arch.) (Connor #8) See ya never, sucker! (Connor #19) Now the original is gone, who's gonna take his place? (Connor #20) Here's a thought, just keep on killing the Connor who was created first. (They all look at Contwo.) (Contwo) Unhand me, you barbarians! (Then they throw Contwo in, then Connor #3, and so on.) (Connor #20) Fools. (Luke tackles Connor #20.) (Fluxx) We saw what happened, you evil jerk! (Connor #20) Chill, it's me, Connor classic! (He rips off the "20" on his shirt, it revealing to be a blue piece of paper with the number "20" on it.) (Emmett) The ol' switcheroo. Nice! (Luke) Where did those clone end up, anyway. (Connor) I don't know, I don't care, and I know it won't come to haunt me later in life! END Characters * Connor Jefferson * Emmett Sparks * Fluxx Steinberg * Luke Jacobs * Mr. Jefferson * Mrs. Jefferson Villains * Connor Jefferson (2-20) Inventions Seen * Clone-O-Matic 3000 * Portal-Arch Trivia * This episode reveals Connor is an only child. * This is the first episode to show the parents of a Sci-Fi Club member. * This episode reveals Luke and Fluxx have older siblings.